gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor Gumball Island Ep 1(Part 2)
Plot (Now at the challenge area) Jeff: Come in guys. (The 20 castaways come in.) Jeff: Welcome to your first immunity challenge. I'd rather make it simple today. And I think this will really help with getting to know your surroundings. The challenge is a quiz about island survival! (The castaways moan.) Jeff: '''So here's how things are going to go. Each team is going to have an answerer. For each question, you'll have 20 seconds to discuss it with your team. When you think you have the answer, the answerer will go up with your answer. First team to do so will get a point. First team to get 3 points wins immunity. You'll be safe from Tribal Council tonight. The losing team will go to Tribal Council where 1 person will be voted out. I'll give you a minute to strategize. (1 minute later) '''Jeff: Okay for Team Incredible we have Bobert as the answerer, for Team Monkey we have Miss Simian. Alright first question. Dehydration can lead to serious problems. Name one symptom of dehydration. (On Team Incredible) Gumball: Alright Bobert, do you know what it is? Bobert: '''Yes I do, dizziness is one. '''Gumball: Hurry, go up! (Bobert goes up) Bobert: '''The answer is dizziness. '''Jeff: '''That is right, that's 1 point for Team Incredible. '''Miss Simian: NO! I was gonna say that! Jeff: Next question. Fish meat contains a very important nutrient in survival. What is it? (On Team Monkey) Darwin: Well I refuse to answer that question. I feel so offended. (Darwin turns away) Richard: Well I think the answer is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Miss Simian: NO! Penny: '''Well do you know the answer then? '''Miss Simian: '''Um..... '''Bobert: '''The answer is protein. '''Jeff: Yes, that's 2 points for Team Incredible. Miss Simian: NO!!!!! Jeff: '''This next question could make Team Incredible the winners. This deadly diease could be caused from lack of heat. What is it? (On Team Monkey) '''Richard: Um... Is it a cold? Miss Simian: NO!!! Penny: Again, do you know? Miss Simian: It doesn't matter what I know. Nicole, you're a mother. (Miss Simian walks towards Nicole.) Miss Simian: '''Please tell me! I'm begging you! (Miss Simian starts shaking Nicole for mercy) '''Darwin: I think I know the answer. Miss Simian: Speak up man! TELL ME! Darwin: '''The answer is hypothermia. '''Miss Simian: God bless you! (Miss Simian starts running towards the podium, but notices Bobert's coming up too) Miss Simian: '''NO!!! (Miss Simian dives for the podium, but faceplants short) '''Bobert: The answer is hypothermia. Jeff: That..... is correct. Team Incredible wins immunity. (Jeff hands Team Incredible the immunity idol) Jeff: With this idol, you are safe from Tribal Council, no one here is going home tonight. Team Monkey, you must go to Tribal Council where one person from your team will be voted off. See you tonight. (Meanwhile on Team Monkey) Tobias: So we vote out Richard? Miss Simian: Yes. He was wasting a bundle of time during the challenge. If he had left out his sentence, so Darwin could've said so earlier, we would've won. Banana Joe: But Miss Simian. Anyone could've done that. Besides, I think you've wasted a bundle of time as well. Miss Simian: WHAT?! I was very fluent and progressive at today's challenge. Banana Joe: Really? Like when you were shaking Nicole, trying to get her to spill out the answer. She obviously didn't know. Miss Simian: What are you talking about. Every mother like her should know, the possible risks of going out in the winter snow with nothing on. Frodo: Guys, I'm with Miss Simian. Richard wasted the bulk of the time. So you'd best vote him out. Tobias and Banana Joe: '''Why? '''Frodo: Because, if you were to turn on this alliance. Then I can personally guarantee you that us two will go to great extents to get both of you out of here. So, do you want to stay in this alliance. Tobias and Banana Joe: Yes. (in confessional) Frodo: Good. That'll only get them to the merge. Then, they're dead. I don't even like Banana Joe. (out) (Meanwhile) Darwin: '''So guys, we'd best vote out Miss Simian. She has huge temper tantrums. '''Penny: I agree, she has no idea what she's doing. Darwin: Penny, would you like to start an alliance? Penny: 'As much as I have a crush on Gumball, YES! '(in confessional) Penny: Gumball, I'm not cheating on you. I'm not hitting on Darwin. It's just that, we're on the same team......and we have similar viewpoints......and (out) (Meanwhile) Frodo: William, who do you want to vote out tonight? William: I'm planning to vote out Richard. Frodo: Hey William, do you want to join an alliance? William: I guess. Frodo: 'Good. '(in confessional)\ Frodo: I'm not an idiot. William may be voting out Richard tonight, but he can never join Miss Simian's alliance. If he knew he joined, then he'd call the whole thing off. I know. (out) (Tribal Council) (Team Monkey members arrive) Jeff: Miss Simian, how do you think about Richard? Miss Simian: I think he's the most glamorous person to ever live. Jeff: I noticed at the challenge today, you were yelling at him. Miss Simian: Oh I totally didn't mean it at all. (Banana Joe whispers to Miss Simian) Banana Joe: But I thought you hated Richard. (Miss Simian whispers to Banana Joe) Miss Simian: Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it? Jeff: '''So Miss Simian, did you start an alliance? '''Miss Simian: Why off course not. Jeff: Richard, are you concerned of being voted out for your utter stupedity? Richard: Utter stupedity. That's nonsense. As long as I got my loving wife. Jeff: '''So you're not worried tonight? '''Richard: Nope. Jeff: '''Well, it's now time to vote. Darwin, you're first. (Everyone votes) (Jeff returns with the ballot box) '''Jeff: Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the Tribal Council area immediatley, I'll read the votes. Jeff: First vote, Richard. Jeff: '''Second vote, Richard. '''Jeff: '''Miss Simian, two votes Richard, one vote Miss Simian. '''Jeff: '''Miss Simian, we're tied. '''Jeff: Richard, three votes Richard, two votes Miss Simian. Jeff: '''Miss Simian, we're tied again. '''Jeff: '''Richard, four votes Richard, three votes Miss Simian. '''Jeff: '''Richard, five votes Richard, three votes Miss Simian. '''Jeff: '''Miss Simian, five votes Richard, four votes Miss Simian, one vote left. '''Jeff: 1st person voted out of Survivor Gumball Island, Richard. Nicole: '''No, please don't leave. '''Richard: Honey, I have too. I want you to keep on fighting. I want this season's winner to be a Watterson. Jeff: Richard, please come up with your torch. Richard: '''Yes sir. (Richard comes up to Jeff with his torch) '''Jeff: '''Richard, tribe has spoken. (Jeff extinguishes Richard's torch) '''Jeff: '''You may now leave. (Richard then leaves) '''Jeff: What an interesting start to the season. Grab your torches, head back to camp. (The 9 castaways grab their torches and leave.) To Be Continued Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Survivor Gumball Island